Zeit für Gefühle!
by Chireel
Summary: Neues Rating!! Goku liebt Vegeta, Vegeta liebt Goku, aber keiner hat den Mut, den Mund aufzumachen ...


Zeit für Gefühle  
  
Rating-Änderung! Da ff.net die NC-17 Sektion schließen wird, hab ich mich halt entschlossen, des ganze nochmal neu zu posten, mit nem anderen Rating eben ...  
  
Tja, ich weiß, ich lass mir echt Zeit mit dem 2. Teil, aber ich steck momentan echt in nem riiießen Kreativitäts-Tief und ich bin kurz davor, auszurasten, weil ich den Lemonteil nicht hinbekomm grml ich hatte zwar schon mal einen, aber der is noch hundsmiserabler, als der, den ich inzwischen angefangen hab *verzweifel*  
  
Ihr bekommt den Teil, sobald er fertig is ....  
  
Danke an alle, die mir bisher gereviewt haben!! *alleknuddel*  
  
Chi  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Zeit für Gefühle  
  
"Beeil dich Goku! Bring endlich die Koffer runter!""Ja Chichi, keine Sorge, ihr werdet schon nicht zu spät zum Flughafen kommen." Goku war erleichtert. Seine Frau würde für zwei Wochen mit Bulma zusammen in Urlaub fahren. Diese zwei Wochen würden wohl die entspanntesten beiden Wochen seit langem werden. In diesen 14 Tagen musste er nicht mehr den liebenden Ehemann spielen. Die Wahrheit war einfach: Er war nicht in Chichi verliebt. Er liebte sie zwar, doch nur wie eine Art Schwester, ebenso wie er Bulma als eine Schwester liebte. All die Jahre, die er nun schon mit Chichi verheiratet war ... er hatte sich immer verstellen müssen, da er von Anfang an zu feige gewesen war, um Chichi die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und wollte sie nicht verletzen. Goku hatte sich deswegen schon unzählbar oft verflucht ... besonders seit die Person in sein Leben getreten war, in die er sich eigentlich sofort verliebt hatte ...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Puh! Das wäre geschafft." Vegeta schloss erschöpft die Tür hinter Bulma. Endlich war sie auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Zwei wunderbare Wochen lagen vor Vegeta. Zwei Wochen, in denen er nicht den Launen seiner 'Lebensgefährtin' ausgeliefert war. Zwei Wochen, in denen er nicht ständig von ihr mit 'Liebesbeweisen' überschüttet wurde. Es ekelte ihn so an. Ständig war sie da, forderte Küsse und Schlimmeres ... Vegeta wollte gar nicht daran denken, schon bei dem Gedanken daran liefen ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Dies war aber schon immer so gewesen. Schon auf Vegeta, seinem Heimatplaneten, konnte er Frauen nichts abgewinnen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er ständig mit Nappa unterwegs gewesen war. Nicht dass er in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre! Nappa war einzig und allein gut im Bett. Mit Bulma hatte Vegeta sich überhaupt erst eingelassen, weil er dadurch erstens den Schein wahren konnte, heterosexuell zu sein (auf der Erde hatten es Homosexuelle erheblich schwerer als auf Vegeta), und zweitens hatte Vegeta so ständig die Möglichkeit, seiner, bisher größten, Liebe nahe zu sein, auch wenn dieser ihn nur als guten Freund sah.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Papa, komm, lass uns Trunks und Vegeta besuchen, ich hab die beiden schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Goku unterbrach seine Meditationsübungen und sah auf seinen jüngsten Sohn, Goten. "Warum gehst du nicht alleine? Ich muss hier trainieren, dass siehst du doch." antwortete Goku, leicht gereizt. Es fehlte ihm gerade noch, Vegeta zu begegnen, jetzt wo Chichi und Bulma verreist waren. Er traute seinen Gefühlen, und erst recht seinem Körper in dieser Beziehung nicht so weit wie ich (die Autorin! Er kann das ja schließlich... -.-) ihn schmeißen konnte. Am Ende verriet er sich noch.. "Ach komm schon Paps! Du kannst doch auch mit Vegeta trainieren."  
  
Gotens eigentlicher Grund, dafür, dass er seinen Vater dabeihaben wollte, war, dass Vegeta durch ein Training mit Goku abgelenkt war, und es ihm nicht auffallen würde, wenn er, Goten, und Trunks sich verziehen würden. Die beiden Halbsaiyajins waren seit etwa einem halben Jahr ein Paar, doch bisher hatten sie ihren Eltern noch nichts davon erzählt, da sie nicht wussten, wie diese reagieren würden. Und da Trunks und Goten dass Gefühl hatten, Vegeta ahnte etwas, mussten sie eben dafür sorgen, dass dieser abgelenkt war.  
  
"Ach komm schon Paps! Bitteeee!!" Goku spürte, wie sein Widerstand langsam sank. Er verfluchte innerlich seine dämliche Nachgibigkeit. Als sein Sohn ihn dann auch noch, aus welchem Grund auch immer, so flehendlich ansah seufzte er und sagte schweren Herzens zu. Für sich beschloss er, einfach nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu verschwinden. Ihm würde dann schon eine passende Entschuldigung einfallen. Hauptsache er kam von Vegeta weg. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was passieren würde, würde er alleine mit ihm in seinem Gravitationsraum trainieren, total verschwitzt und außer Atem und wie er seinen Gegenüber dann ... 'Himmel Goku, hör auf dir so einen Mist zu denken!!!' , unterbrach er seine eigenen Gedanken. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später standen Goku und sein Sohn vor der Capsule Corporation und klingelten.  
  
  
  
"Hey Dad! Goku-san und Goten sind hier!" "Was??" Vegeta erschrak. Stimmt, da waren die Auren der beiden. Hätte er doch nur etwas mehr auf auf seine Umgebung geachtet, dass wären sie ihm schon eher aufgefallen und er hätte schnell verschwinden können. "Warum sind die Beiden hier?!", schnauzte er seinen Sohn an. "Äh... hab ich etwa vergessen, dir das zu sagen?" Trunks ging schon in Richtung Tür. "Goku- san und Goten kommen uns besuchen." "Ach nee, da wär ich inzwischen auch selbst draufgekommen", antwortete Vegeta. "Und ja! Du hast vergessen, es mir zu sagen" 'Denn sonst wär ich jett nicht mehr hier!', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er setzte sein grimmigstes Gesicht auf und folgte Trunks zur Tür, um, wenigstens Goku, sofort wieder abzuwimmeln.  
  
Goku hielt den Atem an, als plötzlich Vegeta vor ihm stand. Dieser Anblick war einfach göttlich: Vegeta, noch völlig verschwitzt vom Schwerkrafttraining, mit diesem Geschitsausdruck den er so an ihm liebte. "Was willst di hier Kakarott?!?", wurde er auch schon von Vegeta angeschnauzt, während Goten und Trunks sich begrüßten und in Richtung von Trunks' Zimmer davongingen. Goku liebte es, wenn Vegeta ihn 'Kakarott' nannte. ER war der Einzige, der dies durfte. "Ich, oder vielmehr Goten dachte, wir könnten zusammen trainierren." "Pff ... das kann ich genausogut, wenn nicht besser, alleine." Für einen winzigen Augenblick sah Vegeta einen enttäuschten Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers und meinte deshalb: "Aber da du schn mal hier bist, komm mit! Dann sehen wir, wer hier inzwischen der Stärkste ist!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Vegeta um, und marschierte in Richtung Gravitationsaraum davon. 'Nur nicht zulange in seine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen sehen', ermahnte er sich selbst. 'Sonst kann ich hier für nichts mehr garantieren...' Goku sah Vegeta nur kurz nach, dann folgte er ihm. Was ist dies für ein merkwürdiges Leuchten in Vegetas Augen gewesen? 'Jetzt fang blos nicht auch noch an zu phantasieren!', sagte er sich selbst. 'Du weißt ganz genau, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, wenn es überhaupt da war! Elender Träumer!' Goku betrachtete Vegeta, als er ihm zum Gravitationsraum folgte. Er liebte seine Art zu gehen. Es lag ein Stolz darin, mit dem es nichts und niemand im Universum aufnehmen konnte. Goku wünschte sich sehnlichst, seinem Prinzen seine wahren Gefühle gestehen zu können. Während Goku Vegeta folgte fiel ihm auf, dass Goten und Trunks längst verschwunden waren. 'Typisch! Mir wäre es cht lieber gewesen, hätten die Beiden mit mir und Vegeta zusammen trainiert.' Vegeta spürte, wie Kakarott ihm folgte. Er hörte die leisen Tritte Kakarotts auf dem Boden der CC. 'Wie gerne würde ich mich umdrehen, und ihm einfach einen Kuss auf seinen süßen Mund geben', dachte er sich. Doch er hatte Angst, die Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte zu zerstören. Manchmal, ja manchmal hatte er das Gefühl zwischen ihnen gäbe es mehr als Freundschaft, doch er sagte sich ständig, es könne nur Einbildung sein. Niemals würde sich jemand wie Kakarott in jemanden wie IHN verlieben. Und außerdem war Kakarott verheiratet. Nicht, dass dies auf seinem Heimatplaneten etwas bedeutet hätte, dort heiratete man um Ansehen und Geld zu bekommen, aber hier auf der Erde wurde der Ehe ein besonderer Status zugesprochen. Vegeta seufzte tief. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt mit Kakarott auf dem Planeten Vegeta und nicht auf der Erde. Dort wäre alles höchstwahrscheinlich viel einfacher geworden. Inzwischen waren die beiden Saiyajins am Gravitationsraum angekommen. Vegeta öffnete die Tür und trat ein. "Na los Kakarott! Beweg deinen Arsch her!" Goku musste lächeln. Diese Ausdruckweise war wieder typisch Vegeta. Goku trat in den Gravitationsraum. "Na los Vegeta, lass uns anfangen." Wie gerne hätte er etwas 'anderes' angefangen, doch dieser Gedanke war im Grunde so absurd, dass er ihn sofort vergessen wollte. Wollte, nicht konnte. Trotzdem gnig er in Angriffsstellung und powerte sich sofort zum Supersaiyajin auf. "Fangen wir gleich richtig an, was meinst du?" "Wenn du dich das traust, Kakarott, mir solls recht sein, ich werde dich so oder so besiegen!" Dieser ganze Wortwechsel war schon fast Routine zwischen den beiden Saiyajins. Vegeta wusste außerdem, dass er Kakarott nicht besiegen konnte, dieser war einfach zu stark füe ihn. Früher hätte er sich soetwas nie eingestanden, doch inzwischen machte es ihm nichts mehr aus. Vegetaging ebenfalls auf Supersaiyajin und machte sich bereit, da wurde er auch schon von Goku angegriffen. ER schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen, griff jedoch sofort selbst an, indem er einen Ki-Blast auf Vegeta abfeuerte. Goku wehrte diesen mit einem eigenen Ki-Blast ab, doch Vegeta setzte sofort zu einem neuen Angriff an. Er formte zwei weitere Energiekugeln in seinen Hänen und feuerte einen auf seinen Gegner ab. Während dieser den Blast abwehrte, feuerte Vegeta den zweiten ab und griff Kakarott gleichzeitig mit Schägen und Tritten an. Diesen Attacken konnte Goku nicht ausweichen und wurde getroffen. Als es ihm dann gelang, Vegetas angriff zu stoppen, setze er selbst zu einem Angriff an. Er bildete mit seinen Handflächen enie Schale, winkelte seine Arme seitlich neben seinem Körper an. "KAMEHAME-HAAA!!" Er feuerte die Attacke auf seinen Gegner, achtete jedoch darauf, dass sie nicht zu stark wurde, damit der Gravitationsraum nicht zerstört wurde. 'Vegeta würde mich umbringen', dachte er. 'Wenn ich ihm jetzt den Schwerkraftraum kaputt mache, wo Bulma für zwei Wochen weg ist und ihn nicht reparieren kann.' Veeta wurde von der vollen Wuchte der Attacke getroffen, da er selbst ein Final Flash vorbereitet hatte und somit nicht ausweichen konnte. Um die Gelegenheit voll auszunutzen setzte Goku gleich noch hinterher und versetzte ihm einen Schlag in die Magengegend, nach dem er den Älteren mit einem kräftigen Tritt auf den Boden beförderte, wodurch der Boden des G- Raumes von ein paar großen Rissen durchzogen war. 'Scheiße!', dachte sich Goku. 'Geta wird mich killen. Ahh...!! Was denk ich da?! Vegeta, nicht Geta!! Verdammich!' Goku schrak erst aus seinen Selbstbeschimpfungen auf, als ein Stöhnen vom Boden herauftönte. Vegeta versuchte sich gerade wieder aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe und Not, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. 'Verdammt!! Was ist denn nur los mit mir?? Sonst macht mich so ein lasches Kamehame-Ha doch auch nicht fertig! Warum ist mir nur die ganze Zeit so schwindelig? An Kakarotts Anwesenheit allein kanns ja auch nicht liegen.' Vegeta bemühte sich auf den Beinen zu bleiben, doch irgendwie schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen, er schwankte bedrohlich. "Hey Vegeta! Machst du schon schlapp??", fragte Goku spöttisch und versuchte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verdrängen. "Schnauze Kakarott! Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!" Das war das letzte, was Vegeta noch herausbrachte, bevor ihm entgülig schwarz vor Augen wurde und er ohnmächtig umkippte.  
  
* * * * Wie der Blitz, war Goku zu Vegeta geflogen, als er sah, dass dieser ohnmächtig wurde, und schaffte es gerade noch, diesen aufzufangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er kniete sich, mit Vegeta im Arm, langsam hin und schüttelte den anderen vorsichtig. "Hey Vegeta! Mach die Augen auf!", versuchte er es, doch Vegeta blieb reglos liegen, rührte sich keinen Milimeter. "Hey, Geta!", versuchte er es noch einmal. Normalerweise hätte er für dieses 'Geta' einen Freiflug ins Jenseits bekommen, doch der kleinere der beiden Saiyajins rührte sich immer noch nicht. Goku, normalerwiese nicht so leicht aus der ruhe zu bringen, war jetzt, seinen bewusstlosen Freund, die Person, die er am meisten auf dieser Welt liebte, in den Armen zu halten. (oje.. schnulz fängt an *warnungrausgeb*...) So stark war dieses Kamehame-Ha doch gar nicht gewesen, im Gegenteil, selbst Goten hätte es locker wegstecken können und dieser war nun wirklich nicht so stark wie Vegeta. Goku fühlte Vegetas Puls, er war schnell und unregelmäßig. Er hatte doch von Medizin nicht die leiseste Ahnung, und zu einem gewöhnlichen Arzt wollte er Vegeta auch nicht bringen, dass hätte vermutlich sowieso nichts gebracht, da Saiyajin, nicht an den gleichen Krankheiten erkrankten, wie die Erdlinge. Die Viren und Bakterien waren ganz anders Aufgebaut, als die , an denen normale Menschen erkranken, das war ja auch er Grund, warum Trunks extra aus der Zukunft kommen musste, um Goku Medizin gegeb die Herzkrankheit zu bringen. (Oke.. Chi manipuliert alles was sie zwischen die Finger bekommt so um, dass es ihr in den Kram passt... schonma vorneweg, des geht grad so weiter ^^) 'Verflucht nochmal! Zu Dende kann ich ihn auch nicht bringen, der ist grad auf Namek und besucht seine Verwandten...' (ähm.. ja.. toller Gott ich weiß, aber wenn er dagewesen wäre, wärs ja irgendwie a bissl blöd, oda? ^^") Momentmal! Magische Bohnen!! Die heilten doch auch Krankheiten!! (stimmt des überhaupt? Wenn net au egal, hier tun sie's ^.^) Goku dachte kurz nach, er selbst hatte keine Bohnen mehr, also musste er zu Meister Quitte, neue holen. Er wollte Vegeta nicht einfach so, bewusstlos, im G- Raum liegenlassen, doch ebensowenig wollte er ihn mit zu Meister Quitte nehem, denn dafür hätte der Ältere ihn ohne Zweifel erledigt, hätte er, Goku, zugelassen, dass ihn irgendjemand in diesem, schwachen und hilflosen, Zustand sieht. Aus eben diesem Grund konnte er ihn auch nicht in den Wohnbereich der Briefs bringen, da man ihn dort eben auch ohne jeden Zweifel gesehen hätte. Es blieb Kakarott also nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Vegeta mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen, da sich dort momentan niemand aufhielt. Goku nahm den anderen fester in den Arm, lehnte dessen Kopf an seine Schulter und erschrak. Vegetas Stirn war glühend heiß. (Das ihm das net scho früher aufgefallen is... ) Der jüngere der beiden Saiyajins konzentrierte sich, und suchte eine, ihm bekannte Energie, die in der Nähe seinen Hauses lag. Und tatächlich! Er wurde fündig! Gohans und Gotens alter Drachenfreund, Chibi, war ganz in der Nähe. (Tja, und so hat der Anime die eigenschaften der mom. Teleportation gerettet, wär mir Chibi net eingefallen, müsst er sich hier net nur an Auren orientieren, sondern könnt sich auch zu bestimmten orten teleportieren ^^) Sofort teleportierte er sich und den Anderen zu Chibis Aura. Dort angekommen flog er sofort zu sich nach Hause, wobei er jedoch darauf achtete, Vegeta nicht zu sehr dem Wind auszusetzen (...). Im Haus angekommen trug er ihn sofort ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn ins Bett. Er deckte ihn zu und holte aus dem Badezimmer einen Waschlappen und eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser. Er legte den feuchten Lappen auf Vegetas Stirn um das Fieber zu senken. Danach versuchte er noch einmal, den Anderen wieder aufzuwecken, doch ohne Erfolg. Goku zeriss es bei Vegetas Anblick fast das Herz. 'Er sieht so hilflos und verletzlich aus... Geta, ich hoffe du wirst schnell wiedergesund!!' Ein leises Stöhnen des Älteren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Hey Vegeta! Bist du wieder wach?" Goku bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Er vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass Vegeta es bequem hatte, strich die Decke glatt und nur schwer konnte er der Versuchung wiederstehen, ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Seufzend trat Goku einen Schritt vom Bett zurück und teleportierte sich zu Meister Quitte auf den Quittenturm. Der weiße Kater drehte sich herum, als der Saiyajin hinter ihm auftauchte. "Ah, Son-Goku, ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du solange bleibst." "...???" "Hier sind die magischen Bohnen für Vegeta, deshalb bist du doch hier, oder?" Hää?? Woher wusste der alte Kater das schon wieder? Stand Goku denn unter ständiger Bewachung oder was? "Ähm... Meister... woher wisst ihr...?" "Das tut jetzt nichts zu Sache, aber ich rate dir, beeil dich, Vegeta geht es schlecht. Doch eines lass dir noch gesagt sein, bevor zu gehst, verlass dich nicht zu sehr auf die Bohnen, es gibt Krankheiten, die können nichteinmal sie heilen, denke an deine Krankheit damals, denn die konnten sie auch nicht heilen. "Ja Meister." Goku fühlte einen Klos in seinem Hals. Nicht einen Augenblick hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass die Bohnen Vegeta helfen würden. Eer wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passierte, sollten ohn die Bohnen NICHT heilen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Wächter des Quittenturmes teleportierte er sich zu Vegeta zurück. Goku eilte zum Bett und kniete sich neben den dort Schlafenden. Er nahm eine der Bohnen und schob sie in Vegetas Mund, er schob sie soweit hinein, bis bei dem Anderen automatisch der Schluckmechanismus ausgelöst wurde. "Los Süßer! Sag was! Wach bitte bitte wieder auf!" Während er dies sagte, öffnete Vegeta die augen und schaute den über sich Knieenden verwirrt an. "Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"  
  
(hm.. das wär jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, um den Teil zu beenden, doch 1. Is das noch so wenig und 2. will ich ja net völlig grausam sein, also, ein winzig kleiner Teil kommt noch ^^)  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, ob er sich eben verhört oder ob er geträumt hatte. Oder hatte Kakarott etwa wirklich 'Süßer' gesagt?!? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, das war doch irgendwie zu absurd... Vegeta richtete sich auf, um den Jüngeren nocheinmal zu fragen ... Moment ... aufrichten?? Wieso aufrichten?? Un überhaupt, Vegeta sah sich um. Wo war er hier überhaupt? Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er von Kakarotts Kamehame-Ha getroffen wurde. All diese Gedanken spulten sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in seinem Kopf ab und als er sich Kakarott wieder zuwandte sah er, wie dieser sich schnell ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Doch sein Gegenüber sah nicht traurig aus, im Gegenteil! Er sah aus als hätte er eben einen Gutschein für 1 Jahr Gratisessen beim Italiener bekommen (... so, ich hoff jetzt gibt mein Hirn ruh, die ganze Zeit hatte ich diesen ausdruck im Hirn, woher auch immer...). Vegeta verstand jetzt absolut gar nichts mehr, warum lag er hier in einem fremden ett und warum kniete Kakarott weinend vor im auf dem Boden??? Doch ersteinmal wollte er das wichtigste klären. "Kakarott," begann er, wendete jedoch den Blick von Kakarott ab und wurde leicht rot. "Was ist los? Hab ich mich da eben verhört oder hast du mich eben wirklich 'Süßer' genannt?" Er schielte in Kakarotts Gesicht und sah, wie dieser knallrot anlief. "Ähm ... also ...", stotterte der Angesprochene. "Ach, ist doch jetzt auch egal ... um deine andere Frage zu beantworten, du bist im Training auf einmal umgekippt, hattest hohes Fieber, wahrscheinlich ein Virus oder so, und ich habe dich hierher gebracht und dir eine magische Bohne gegeben um dich zu heilen.", rasselte er in einem Atemzug herunter, um seine, doch recht große, Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Jetzt, als Vegeta dies gehört hatte, auch wenn es nicht das war, was er hören wollte, erkannte er, wo er sich hier befand, in Kakarotts Bett!! Er wurde knallrot und sagte ein paar Sekunden lang nichts, da er nicht wusste, ob Kakarott noch etwas hinzufügen wollte (die antwort auf getas frage zum beispiel ^^). Da dem nicht so war fragte er schnell: "Und was ist mit der anderen Frage?" Sofort als er dies gesagt hatte wurde er noch röter, sofern dies noch möglich war. 'Scheiße!!! Was denkt er nur jetzt von mir? Da sitz ich hier, hatte gerade angeblich noch hohes Fieber, und frage ihn, ob er mich wirklich 'Süßer' genannt hat, das ist doch nicht mehr normal!' Vegeta fixierte einen Punkt auf der bettdecke, als ob es auf der ganzen Welt nichts interessanteres gäbe. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, und ewig auf dieser Frage herumreiten, wo er sich das doch hundertprozentig nur eigeblidet hatte.  
  
Goku spürte wie er schon wieder rot wie eine Tomate wurde. Wieso hatte er das nur gesagt? Wie konnte ein einzelner Saiyajin nur so abrundtief dämlich sein? Doch er wusste auch, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab, er hatte es gesagt und Vegeta hatte es gehört. Er könnte zwar immernoch versuchen es zu leugnen, doch sein rotes Gesicht spräche da wahrscheinlich für sich. Hätte Goku nicht krampfhaft versucht, Vegetas Blick auzuweichen wäre ihm wahrscheinlich auch aufgefallen, dass sein Gegenüber mindestens genauso rot war, wie er selbst. "Also... äh...", fing er an und schaute auf seine Hände, die sich nervös in seine Hosenbeine gekrallt hatten. " .. also... ja, ich habs gesagt." Er spürte wie er immer roter wurde und plötzlich brach alles aus ihm heraus, der gaze Tag war zuviel für ihn gewesen, zuserst Vegetas plötzliche Krankheit und jetzt dies, und die ganze Zeit war er in Vegetas Nähe, immer wissend, dass dieser nicht das gleiche empfand wie er. In diesem Moment, war im alles egal, er befürchtete sowieso, dass Vegeta längst gemerkt hatte, was mit ihm los ar, und so konnte er es genausogtu auch gleich sagen. "Ja, verdammt!", schrie Goku los. "Ich habs gesagt! Solll ich dir auch sagen wieso? Ich bin in dich verliebt Vegeta! Ich liebe dich! Schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit!" Mit jedem Wort war seine Stimme leiser geworden. Er traute sich nicht mehr, Vegeta anzusehen, befürchtete er doch, nichts als Verachtung im Gesicht des Anderen zu sehen und meinte leise und verzweifelt: "Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verstehen kannst und ich habe Verständnis dafür, wenn du mich nicht länger sehen willst, also ..." Goku fühlte, wie ihm langsam die Tränen kamen. "Ruh dich hier noch eine Weile aus, du warst immerhin echt krank, ich gehen irgendwo anders hin ..." Als er dies gesagt hatte drehte er sich um, lief zur Tür hinaus und flog davon.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kakarott! Warte!" rief Vegeta ihm noch hinterher, doch Goku hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Er wollte weg, das war der einzige Gedanke den er noch hatte. Irgendwann landete er, setzte sich auf einen nahegelegenen Felsen, lehnte den Kopf auf seine Hände und fühlte, wie ihm Tränen das Gesicht herunterliefen.  
  
Vegeta war wie gelähmt, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört ahtte. Kakarott liebte ihn! IHN!! In den letzten paar Sekunden war sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen und was tat er? Er saß hier und tat nichts! Die Person, die er am meisten liebte (.. ich hasse den ausdruck aba ich find keinen anderen -.-) hatte ihm eben seine Liebe gestanden und der Prinz der Saiyajin saß hier und tat nichts!! Als ihm dies klar wurde war Kakarott jedoch schon aus dem Zimmer raus. Vegeta sprang auf und rief ihm hinterher, er solle warten, doch zu spät. Kakarott war zu weit weg und hörte ihn nichtmehr. Er musste ihm hinterher, er musste ihm doch sagen, das er ich auch liebte, Kakarott dachte momentan sicher, er, Vegeta, hasste ihn, weil er vorhin einen etwas geschockten Eindruck gemachte hatte. Ja Himmel, was konnte er denn dafür, dass er in 11 eiskalten Wintern nicht damit gerechnet hätte, soetwas gesagt zu bekommen? Vegeta lief ebenfalls aus dem Haus. Er musste Kakarott einfach nach und so suchte Vegeta schnell die Umgebung ab, auf der Suche nach Kakarotts Aura und fand sie auch, etliche Kilometer entfernt, auf dem Weg nach Westen. Sofort konzentrierte Vegeta sein Fluidum und flog dem Jüngeren hinterher (ai... konzentriert sein Fluidum ... klein Chi klaut von Gohan ^^ kling aba ziemlicvh doof, nur, ich hab halt was gebraucht, was in die Lücke rein musste) 'Meine Güte, is der inzwischen auf dem Super-Saiyajin-Level oder warum fliegt er so schnell? Ah! Jetzt hält er.. Gut!' Vegeta war innerhalt von ein Paar Sekunden über der Stelle, an der Kakarott saß, landete und ging auf den Größerem zu. "Vegeta, verschwinde und ersapar mit deine Hähme!" Meldete sich die, von Tränen erstickte, Stimme des anderen zu Wort. Vegeta ignorierte dies, kniete sich vor Kakarott auf den Boden und zwang diesen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte, versetzte es Vegeta einen Stich ins Herz. Kakarotts Augen waren voller Tränen und Leid und bei diesem Anblick konnte er nicht anders und küsste seinem Geliebten die Tränen weg.  
  
Dieser wurde daraufhin stocksteif (-.- nein Schwesterherz und Pi ...net wie ihr jetzt wieder denkt...) und konnte nicht glauben, was der Andere da tat. 'Was soll das denn jetzt? Macht er sich über mich lustig? Spielt er mit mir? Oder könnte es sein, dass...?' Gokus Gedanken wurden von Vegeta unterbrochen, der jetzt leise anfing zu sprechen. "Kakarott, du sagst jetzt erstmal garnichts und lässt mich sprechen, ok?" 'Wieso spricht er auf einmal so sanft mit mir? Ist es vielleicht doch wahr ...?' "Du hättest mir ruhig schon früher sagen können, was du für mich empfindest.", fuhr Vegeta fort. "Ich meine, dann hätte ich DAS nämlich schon viel früher tun können." Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, beugte er sich vor und küsste Goku sanft auf die Lippen, wo sie jedoch nur ein paar winzige Sekunden verweilten und ihm dann ein zärtliches "Ai shiteru, Kakarott" ins Ohr flüsterten. ' ...?' (-- Gokus aufschlussreiche Gedanken.. wäähh!! Jetzt mach ich die ganze Stimmung kaputt *schäm*) Obwohl sich Goku nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass diese Worte war wären (seien??) konnte er es nicht so recht glauben. "Vegeta, wenn dass jetzt ein Scherz sein so - " "Das ist kein Scherz, Koibito, glaube mir. Warum glaubst du denn, dass ich dir extra hinterhergeflogen bin? Ganz sicher nicht, um mich über dich lustig zu machen, und überhaupt, was denkst du denn, warum ich überhaupt noch auf diesem Planeten bin? Ganz sicher nicht wegen irgdendwelchen Menschen. Nein Koi, ganz allein wegen dir!" Nachdem Goku dass gehört hatte verschwanden auch seine letzten Zweifel. "Vegeta, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, diese Worte von dir zu hören.", meinte Goku erleichtert, schlang seine Arme um Vegetas Hals und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss, den Vegeta ebenso zärtlich erwiederte. Nach dem Kuss setzte sich Goku, zu seinem Geliebten auf den Boden und kuschelte sich an ihn. (öhm.. Klein-Chi is eben gerade eingefallen, dass Goku immernoch auf dem Felsen hoggte, während Geta davor auf dem Boden war) "Heute ist mein allergrößter Wunsch in erfüllung gegangen, Vegeta, weißt du das?" "Nich nur deiner, Koibito. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du mich liebst, hätte ich dir schon viel eher gesagt, wieviel du mir bedeutest. Naja, hauptsache jetzt ist es endlich raus." Vegeta grinste den Jüngeren liebevoll an und schlang seine Arme noch fester um ihn. "Und jetzt wo das geklärt ist brauchst du gar nicht erst denken, dass ich dich jemals wieder loslasse." Goku lächelte zurück und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Als ob ich das je vorhätte..."  
  
Aneinandergekuschelt lenhten die zwei Saiyajins an dem Felsen, auf dem Goku noch vor Kurzem Trübsal geblasen hatte. So blieben sie eine Weile sitzen und genossen enifach die Nähe des jeweils anderen. Dann, auf einmal, spürten die Zwei Regentropfen, die auf sie fielen und schauten zum Himmel, der in der Zwischenzeit, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten, pechschwarz geworden war. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schüttete es wie aus Eimern und die beiden Saiyajins waren bis auf die Haut durchnässt. "Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Vegeta "Beknacktes Wetter!!" Ist ja wieder sooo typisch!!!" "Hey, hey, reg dich nicht auf Liebling. Hm... moment ..." Vegeta schaute verwirrt auf seinen Freund. Warum blickte dieser so abwesend... SO schaute er doch sonst auch nur, wenn... "Ahh, ja! Da ist er. Los komm her Vegeta, ich teleprotier uns zu mir nach Hause." Also doch, aber wie wollte er das anstellen? Vegeta war bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, man könne sich nur zu Auren und nicht zu Orten teleportieren. Und soweit Vegeta wusste befand sich im Hause Son momentan niemand, jedenfalls niemand, den er spüren konnte. Als er seine Gedanken Kakarott äußerte meinte dieser nur, Chibi, der alte 'Drachenfreund' seiner Söhne befände sich ganz in der Nähe seines Hauses. "Deine Söhne scheinen sich ja mit merkwürdigen Lebewesen abzugeben..." Daraufhin grinste Goku den Anderen an und meinte "Das scheint dann ja wohl eine Familienkrankheit zu sein, oder Süßer?" "Ach ja?" Vegeta tat gespielt entrüstet. "Wie soll ich dass denn jetzt bite verstehen?" "Das, mein Libeling (- ich lass des Wort jetzt so, weil ichs einfach genial find ^^ *mirfürdiezukunftmerk*), bleibt ganz allein dir überlassen, aber jetzt komm, ab ins Trockene." Goku nahm Vegeta in den Arm, konentrierte sich kurz und teleportierte beide zu sich zu Chibi, von wo aus sie schnell zum Haus der Sons flogen.  
  
"Bähh! Igitt, alles klatschnass! Warte kurz Vegeta, ich hole uns schnell Handtücher." Goku ging ins Bad und öffnete den Schrank um zwei frische Handtücher herauszuholen. Gerade als er den Schrank wieder geschlossen hatte, fühlte er, wie sich von hinten zwei starke Arme um ihn schlangen. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich lass dich nicht mehr los.", flüsterte ihm Vegeta ins Ohr "Das könnt aber ab und zu problematisch werden, meinst du cniht auch?", antwortete Goku, während er seinen Kopf drehte, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht blicken zu können. "Wenn du mich jetzt z.B. nicht loslässt, kann ich uns beiden nichts zu essen machen." "Tja, wenn das soo ist...", grinste Vegeta ihn an und lies ihn los." "Dann beweg deinen süßen Hintern mal in die Küche, ich hab nämlich Hunger." "Typisch..", lächelte #goku und ging in Richtung Küche. "Geta-chan, was möchtest du Essen?" Vegeta, der inzwischen auch in die Küche gekommen war, schmiegte sich von hinten an Goku. "Am liebsten dich dich!" "Also 'dich' hab ich leider nicht im Kühlschrank." Goku gab seinem Freund einen Kuss, ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete diesen."Aber wie wär es mit Brathähnchen? Und dazu Pommes Frittes und Salat." "Auch gut, Ka-chan. Wenn du mir für nacher einen Nachtisch versprichst." Vegeta grinste seinen Freund frech an, worauf dieser leicht rot wurde. 'Typisch Vegeta... Ui.. er ist ja auch etwas rot gworden. Süüüß!', dachte Goku, laut antwortete er jedoch: "Lass dich überraschen. Wenn du jetzt brav bist, hast du vielleicht Glück." "Wann bin ich denn jemals nicht brav gewesen?!?" "Möchtest du ne Liste? Gerade jetzt stehst du herum und tust nichts. Wie wärs, wenn du jetzt hierher kommst, mir einen Kuss gibst und dann den Salat putzt?" Vegeta tat wie ihm geheißen (er will ja brav sein ^. ^) und Goku machte sich daran, das Hähnchen in den Backofen zu schieben und die Pommes Frittesi die Fritteuse zu geben (?).  
  
Etwa 30 Minuten später, inzwischen hatten die beiden Saiyajins auch geduscht (getrennt! Enier muss ja immer aufs Essen aufpassen), da ihnen in den nassen Klamotten allmählich doch kalt geworden war, war das Essen fertig und die Beiden setzten sich gerade an den Tisch, als das Telefon klingelte. "Son?", meldete sich Goku. "Hallso Paps, ich bin es!", hörte man Gotens Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, den Goku eingeschaltet hatte. "Hallo Goten, was gibt's?" 'was will der denn jetzt?? Ströenfried ....' Vegeta warf Goku einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schulter, er hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum Goten anrief. "Hey Paps, sagm mal, was sollte das? Warum seid ihr auf einmal abgehauen?" "Öhm... weil wir in Ruhe trainieren wollten, ohne dass ständig die Gefahr bestand, von euch gestört zu werden." "Sag ihm, er soll sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern!" rief Vegeta aus dem Esszimmer. "Ähhh, ich höre, Vegeta ist immernoch bei dir ...?" "Öh.. ja. Er hatte keine Lust, nach Hause zu fliegen. Sag mal, bleibst du über Nacht bei Trunks?" "Ja, wenn ich darf... ähm.. wart mal kurz." Goten legte den Hörer weg und redete kurz mit Trunks. "So, da bin ich wieder. Trunks fragt, ob Vegeta heute noch nach Hause kommt." Goku grinste Vegeta an. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, wir haben zu tun..." "Training?" "So kann man es nennen (^_^). Ach übrigens, wir haben vor, die nächste Woche hier zu trainieren, wenn du Lust auf Training hast, kannst du gern mitmachen." "Ach.. äh... ich glaube ich bleibe dann für die Zeit in der CC, ich mein, ich will euch ja nicht bei eurem Training stören..." 'War ja soo klar' grinste Goku in Gedanken. Das hatte also auch geklappt, nun würden er und Vegeta die nächste Woche Ruhe haben.' Gotens Stimme meldete sich wieder aus dem Hörer: "Also Paps, wir sehn uns dann. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Bra will telefonieren. Ciao Papa." "Ja, bis dann." Beide legten auf und Goku drehte sich zu dem, am Tisch sitzenden Vegeta um. "Jetzt wird aber gegessen!"  
  
Ungefähr 1/4 Stunde später waren alle Schüsslen und Pfannen leer, das schmutzige Geschirr war in der Spülmaschine und die zwei Saiyajins saßen aneinandergekuschelt im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Sie redeten über dies und das, und irgendwann kamen sie darauf zu sprechen, wie sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten. "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, seit du zum ersten Mal auf die Erde gekommen bist.", meinte Goku. "Dein Blick hat mich verzaubert. So stark und stolz, genau wie auch heute noch." Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den seines Geliebten. "Und du? Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?" "Das war in unserem ersten Kampf, damals, als ich mit Nappa herkam. Mich hat deine Stärke beeindruckt. Obwohl du auf diesem Planeten aufgewachsen bist, warst du schon beinahe so stark wie ich. Und dazu waren deine Bewegung voller Anmut und Eleganz. Ich weiß nicht genau, aber du hast mich schon in den ersten Minuten deines Kampfes gegen Nappa verzaubert. Ich vermute aus diesem Grund habe ich auch so verbissen gekämpft. Ich wollte mich nicht verlieben, und ich dachte, wenn ich dich besiege - und töte - werde ich mich nicht in dich verlieben. Doch gebracht hat es mir gar nichts", meinte Vegeta lächelnd. "Genau aus diesem Grund gab ich mir auch soviel Mühe in diesem Kampf. Ich wollte und durfte mich nicht in dich verlieben, immerhin war - und bin - ich verheiratet. Außerdem bist du ein Mann, da hab ich mich auch erst dran gewöhnen müssen." "Und was ist jetzt?" Ich meine, ich bin immernoch ein Mann ..." (erstaunliche Erkenntnis, Geta-chan ^^) "Inzwischen hatte ich ja mehr als genug Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Meine Gefühle zu dir haben sich nicht, wie ich es anfangf hoffte, wieder gelegt, im Gegenteil, sie sind nur noch stärker geworden." Goku gab Vageta einen Kuss. "und was ist mit dir? Ich meine, hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, dass ich ein Mann bin?" "Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber ich denke, dass ich es insofern leichter hatte, da auf unsererm Planeten viele Saiyajins homosexuell waren. Man könnte beinahe sagen, dass es bei uns 'normal' war, homosexuell zu sein. Eben gerade umgekehrt wie auf diesem Palneten. Partner des anderen Geschlechts hat man sich nicht selten nur gesucht, damit unsere Rasse nicht ausstarb." (*argh* und dann kam das frisör-viech an und hat sie vernichtet heul armer bardock *snif*) "du warst also schon immer schwul?" "Ja. Doch wirklich verliebt hab ich mich zum ertsen Mal auf der Erde, in dich!" Da Goku nicht wusste, was er darauf noch groß sagen sollte, nahm er Vegeta fester in den Arm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nach einer Weile wurde der Kuss der Beiden leidenschaftlicher und Vegeta strich Goku sanft mit den Händen über den muskulösen Oberkörper. Dieser seufzte leicht auf, genoss die Berührungen seines Geliebten. "Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, ja?, hauchte er seinem Liebsten leise ins Ohr.  
  
* * * * 


End file.
